versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
King Boo
King Boo is a recurring antagonist in the Super Mario series. Background King Boo is, not just the king of Boos as his name would imply, but of all ghosts that haunt the Mushroom Kingdom and subsequent areas. He first made his presence known when he trapped Mario within a painting, while tricking his brother into arriving at one of his haunted mansions to add him to the gallery. Since his first defeat, King Boo has returned time and time again to attempt revenge, determined to add the Mario Bros. to his collection. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Contends with Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario, as well as Peach and Rosalina. Has control over portals to the Paranormal Dimension, which the paranormality of would cause the dimension of the Mario Bros. verse to collapse if Luigi doesn't close it.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Keeps up with the aforementioned characters in battle.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Scaling to attack potency. Able to take multiple attacks from the aforementioned characters before going down.) Hax: Intangibility, Non-Corporeal unless exposed to light, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Duplication, Weather Manipulation, Body Manipulation. Intelligence: The character's ability to solve problems. Can be divided into many categories. Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Intangibility:' Due to being a ghost, King Boo naturally possesses intangibility, making regular attacks phase through him. This can be counteracted through exposing him to light or other means of incapacitating him, *'Floating / Flight' *'Transmutation:' King Boo has the ability to transform people into paintings through empty portaits that he can summon from his crown. These portraits are normally enough to swallow more than six people, but they can grow large enough to swallow entire skyscrapers. *'Duplication:' King Boo is capable of duplicating his body up to two times. These clones are nearly identical to him in terms of strength and abilities. *'Weather Manipulation:' King Boo is capable of summoning small storms and call forth lightning from them. *'Body Manipulation:' King Boo is capable of increasing the size of his body parts, such as his tongue, which he can later use as a whip of sorts. *'Fire Manipulation:' King Boo is capable of shooting fireballs out of his crown. *'Portal Manipulation:' *'Matter Manipulation / Creation:' *'Reality Warping:' *'Vehicle Mastery:' Equipment *'Crown:' A crown with a magical jewel. It seems to be the source of most of his powers. *'Explosives:' King Boo can launch spiked balls that contain bombs. When used in conjunction with his duplication, he can essentially cause a rain of explosives. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Creates a world inside of a painting to fight Luigi in. *Shattered the Dark Moon to revert the ghosts back to their evil nature. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Can endured getting repeatedly slammed by Luigi and Gooigi simultaneously. *Can withstand having a bomb explode inside of him. Skill/Intelligence *Has managed to trap Mario, Princess Peach, and her retainers inside paintings multiple times. Weaknesses *Is vulnerable to light, and exposing him to it will counteract his intangibility or stun him. *Dislikes spicy foods. *Dark-Light can undo his transmutations. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Ghosts Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Villains Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Explosives Users